


Bring Me Home By The End

by SecretLifeOfShane



Category: Political RPF - US 20th c.
Genre: Alternate History, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 05:38:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16152716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretLifeOfShane/pseuds/SecretLifeOfShane
Summary: Oswald hits Jackie instead of John.





	Bring Me Home By The End

**Author's Note:**

> The song is "Don't Bother Me" by The Beatles, off the album "With The Beatles," which was released 22 November 1963.

_Since she's been gone_   
_I want no one_   
_To talk to me_   
_It's not the same_   
_But I'm to blame_   
_It's plain to see_

The record player crooned on seemingly endlessly as the lone man lied with his face to the ceiling, unmoving.

_So go away and leave me alone_   
_Don't bother me_

A knock at the door. Four, in quick succession. The man lying on the bed let out a deep sigh and nothing else. The sound of the door slowly being opened anyway rung through the small room.

_I can't believe_   
_That she would leave_   
_Me on my own_   
_It's just not right_   
_Where every night_   
_I'm all alone_

"Mister President, your brother wants to see you."

"Tell him I'm busy."

"He says it's urgent."

"Tell him I'm busy, please."

"Okay."

_I've got no time for you right now_   
_Don't bother me_

The sound of the door clicking shut launched the president back into his void of music and thoughts. Before he knew it, he had fallen fast asleep. He woke up again, fell asleep again, over and over until he couldn't tell what day it was anymore.

_I know I'll never be the same_   
_If I don't get her back again_   
_Because I know she'll always be_   
_The only girl for me_

Two knocks and then the door opened.

"Mister President, your daughter wants to see you."

"Later."

"Sir, your children need you right now."

"I said I would be there later. I'm sorry, but I need a moment."

A deep sigh from the other man, this time.

"Okay."

_But till she's here_   
_Please don't come near_   
_Just stay away_   
_I'll let you know_   
_When she's come home_   
_Till that the day_

The president was alone with his thoughts again. He considered sitting up, but he instead fumbled along the side of his bed for the half-empty root beer bottle he knew was there. He took a swig and almost choked as his dry throat was suddenly filled with the sweet carbonation.

_Don't come around leave me alone_   
_Don't bother me_

He laid back, his back propped up by the wall, as he opened a fresh pack of cigarettes that were on the bedside table. He carefully removed one and light it up with a sudden flash.

Here he was, the leader of the country, smoking a cigarette in the dark, with dried tears on his face.

_I've got no time for you right now_   
_Don't bother me_

It must have been an hour or two as he sat and smoked until his lungs hurt. His heart hurt, his back hurt, it was only fitting that he immerse himself completely in the experience of suffering.

_I know I'll never be the same_   
_If I don't get her back again_   
_Because I know she'll always be_   
_The only girl for me_

The door swung open without a warning.

"Mister President, vice president Johnson would like to see you."

A pause, long enough for the smell of smoke to seep into the outside hallway.

"Bring him in here."

"Okay."

_But till she's here_   
_Please don't come near_   
_Just stay away_   
_I'll let you know_   
_When she's come home_   
_Till that the day_

John and his vice president sat side-by-side, a million unspoken words unraveling between them.

"Jack, do you...do you need anything?"

_Don't come around leave me alone_   
_Don't bother me_   
_Don't bother me_   
_Don't bother me_

**Author's Note:**

> LBJ isn't used to being compassionate. Cut him some slack, guys.


End file.
